


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Movie Night, daisy and harry are adorable, harry goes to tesco!!, moody phoebe, sorry its bad lol, squint and youll see a cute larry moment, suck at tagging sorry lol, this was rushedd, with niall and the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: What a Feeling [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 3





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t the best chapter so i apologize! it was written in 30 minutes. 
> 
> enjoy bunnies xx

Harry's POV

"So what are we going to gra–" Niall started but he was cut off by Daisy's voice.

"Harry! Phoebe took my sky stuffie! She has her chase one! Tell her to give it back!" Daisy said in a grumpy tone, whilst she kicked Niall's seat with her feet.

I turned to look behind me and saw that Phoebe was holding onto the stuffed animal Daisy had before we left the flat.

"Daisy no kicking the seats love. And Phoebe give your sister her stuffed animal back please." i said in a soft tone knowing if i raise it the scene in front of me wouldn't be pretty.

Phoebe just pouted and shook her head. While Daisy's eyes were already getting watery. I turned my attention to Niall for some help but he just shrugged and mouthed sorry.

I turned back to both girls and came up with something.

"Okay, Phoebe if ya don't give back Daisy's stuffie back to her ya won't be able to watch movies with us and eat snacks." I breathed out to the girl who still had the stuffed animals in her hand. Phoebe rolled her eyes but gave Daisy the stuffed animal back. Daisy squealed when she got it and hugged it tightly.

I hummed in response and looked back and Niall who was just watching. He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Oi shush Ni." I let out, turning the car off.

"Didn't say anythin' mate," Niall said as he held up both of his hands in defence.

I glared at him and hopped out of the car, opening the door from the backseat so the girls could get out. 

"Harry can I bring my stuffie?" Daisy questioned giving me puppy eyes. 

"Course ya can!" Daisy cheered as Phoebe ignored her and hopped out of the car walking to Niall who was already out of the car straightening his shirt.

I helped Daisy out of the car and she quickly took my hand as she held her stuffie tight under her armpit making sure it didn't fall.

Phoebe was talking to Niall while they headed to the main entrance of Tesco as Daisy and I followed behind.

\---

"Alright girls go get your pj's on so we can start the movie!" I shouted from the kitchen where Niall and I were organizing the snacks into bowls. I heard footsteps and noticed the two girls run by the kitchen into Louis bedroom.

"Okay I'll go get some comfortable clothes on then come back." Niall stated as he rinsed his hands in the sink. I nodded and he dried his hands, quickly heading to the door after. I heard the door open and close but quickly felt hands on my waist. 

I turned around and noticed a smiling Louis. 

"Scared the crap out of me lewis." I spoke out, turning back to organizing the snacks.

Louis didn't respond but instead chuckled and took his hands off my waist reaching for the crips in one of the bowls. I swatted his hand away and he whined out.

"Meanie. Was just trying to get some." Louis huffed out, "Where are the girls? Ya didn't leave them at the store did ya?"

"Of course not! I'm very responsible. They're in your room changing into some comfortable clothes." I hummed out, giving Louis a glare when he again reached out for some candy.

"Good my mum would've hung. We're having a movie tonight?" 

"Yep. Go get changed into some pj's if ya want to join us." 

"And where are your pj's mister? I don't see them on ya"

"That's because i'm doing this right now," i said nodding my head to the bowls of snacks, "I'll change when m'done here."

"Loulou!?" 

I looked up from my hands where I was emptying a bag of sour skittles into a clear plastic plate to see the twins running up to Louis only to trap him into a hug. I smiled at the sight loving how Louis became soft and sweet when he was with his sister's.

"Okay I'm done here i'ma go change. Louis would ya be sweet enough to organize all these bowls on the coffee table?" I questioned Louis who had sat on the couch listening to the twins telling him about what we had done today. 

Louis nodded his head while he turned to look at me and shot me a quick small. God he's so cute. Harry what are you saying..?

I shook my head trying to forget I ever said that, "And girls do ya think ya can both choose out a movie for us to watch?" Phoebe and Daisy agreed and went over to the shelves where me and Louis keep our films.

I made my way to my bedroom kicking off my shoes and opened my closet door grabbing some mint green sweats and a black loose shirt. I swiftly change my clothing and sigh at the feelinging of the warm clothes. I picked up my used clothing and threw it into my laundry basket before I made my way back into the living room, seeing Louis and Niall chatting. 

"Oi Harry i love him already. He was telling me about this one time ya got called out by the teacher for forgetting to ask to use the restroom in French." Louis said, hitting Niall's shoulder, while they both let out loud laughs.

"Thanks Ni!" I sassily said, sitting between Niall and the twins. Niall gave me a pat on my back when I sat down while he mumbled out a 'you're welcome H'.

"Okay so what movie is it," I questioned as Louis pressed play on the film.

"101 dalmatians!" Phoebe squealed out loudly reaching forward to the bowl filled with chocolate pieces.

"Harry did ya know it's my favorite film?!" Daisy said as she got up from her spot and crawled up onto my lap.

"Oh really! That's exciting dais! Did ya know mine is The Noteb-" i started but quickly got cut off by Niall.

"Hey chatty mouths shush please." Daisy and I looked at each other and giggled quietly.

We looked back at the screen and continued to watch the film.

**Author's Note:**

> how are u??  
> im fine i think? idk my whole life just sucks lol
> 
> stay safe and drink water bunnies, byeee noww xx


End file.
